deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marco Bartoli vs Harry Flynn
Description Tomb raider vs Uncharted two bad guys from the second game and are trying to kill the main character Interlude Wiz: Through out both tomb raider and uncharted there are some pretty noticeable villains Boomstick: Yeah and these two are some of the noticeable ones Wiz: Marco bartoli the leader of the fiamma nera cult from tomb raider Boomstick: And Harry Flynn former friend of Nathan drake from uncharted. He's Wiz and in Boomstick Wiz: And well look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Marco Bartoli Wiz: Gianni Bartoli was a leader a brave man and strong in his sons eye's and for good reason too he was the leader of a evil group called the fiammna nera Boomstick: Eventually he gained the trust and respect of his son Wiz: He even looked confident to his son all because he had a very priceless artefact which was called the seraph which in the end would bring him one step closer to a bigger prize Boomstick: However this didn't end well as on his journey to find it Gianni was killed when his ship was bombed by some monks Wiz: And the seraph sunk to the bottom of the ocean never to be seen again Boomstick: However after a couple of years Marco was inherited as leader and the first thing he would do is search for the sunk treassure Wiz: But the only problem was that no one really new where it had sunk so they ended up spending years looking for his fathers watery grave but never did Boomstick: Until 1997 they had finally found it and Marco would leave earlier but would encounter a certain treassure hunter named Lara croft *Name: Marco Bartoli *Height: 5'8 *Weight: Unkown *Nationality: Italian *Leader of the Fiammna Nera Wiz: And after the encounter with Lara he set out to talion which held a key that opens up a place that was owend by an emperor where a certain dagger lays at Boomstick: And then after arriving at a place called the floating islands Marco and his gang went inside Wiz: This place was called the dragon's lair and now this is where it get's weird because after stabbing himself in the heart with the dagger he just turned into a dragon Boomstick: Man 90's game's were weird infact too weird Wiz: But the dagger is removed and Lara escapes so happy ending Boomstick: Like any bad guy Marco carrys himself a handgun and probably any weapon he can get his hands on like guns maybe an assult rifle Wiz: The dagger of Xian is the weapon that can basically turn him into the dragon speaking of it the dragon can even shoot fireballs Boomstick: But can it fly Wiz? Wiz: It didn't look like it Boomstick: Well shit this must be one of the weakest dragons ever *Handgun *Dagger of Xian Wiz: Marco is actually the only villain to hardly encounter Lara and has been able too stay ahead of her Boomstick: He has a jeep for transport *Jeep Wiz: He was nearly able to knock someone out with one punch was able to fight Lara as the dragon and if you want too survived being stabbed in the heart *Nearly knocked someone out with a jab *Survived being stabbed *Fought Lara as a giant dragon Boomstick: However he dosen't really have any superhuman strength or even durability ''' Wiz: He can also die anyway any normal human can via being bullets or knifes and most of the stuff he's done have been done through out other games '''Boomstick: But he deffinently has made a mark and is a badass Harry Flynn Intermission Fight Conclusion Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Tomb Raider vs Uncharted themed Death Battles Category:Cenus9548